clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
TerraMount
TerraMount, full name called Environmentalist Krytocractic Free State of TerraMount, is a mountain Free Republic in UnitedTerra. It's inhabited by the Terra Mountain Penguin, and it's in the lower end of a rich state. Half of the land and buissness is state property, though it's still a Free market state. Led by the Judges of the state, they've created a green state. Tourism is highly popular here. All power is created via the sun. If power goes down, reserved electricity will be used. This state is full of mountains; the capital is Mount ThunderTern. Although there is no lead Judge, Judge Konquer is considered to lead the Judges. Background TerraMount was around way before UnitedTerra. It was divided into tribes, all around the land. Contact with other Penguins on the island was limited; trade had not been established. Soon, all tribees had to defend against Vampenguins, as the natives stopped there food supplies, in a risk of more attacks. With the help of High Penguins, they fended the Vampenguins off, driving them back to wherever they came from. However, the Vampenguins returned, seeking to take TerraMount. The natives held out once again but the Vampenguins still had the west part. A third war with the Vampenguins driven them out forever. After the war with the Vampenguins, peace was restored. However, a group of Walrusses and some Fords, teamed up and nearly destroyed TerraMount. The natives could never hold out for long, and soon, Fords and Walrusses ruled supreme. They built a port, known as Port Valley Ford, to ship Penguins out. However, many natives saw this as the "Golden Age", as riches arrived and more Penguins flocked to TerraMount, Ford controled or Ford not controled. Sadly, this peace didn't last forever; Vampenguins invaded once but the Fords held out. Soon, raids by Dark Penguins had started to grow. The Fords and Walrusses left, leaving the Dark Penguins to take over. However, the natives and Dark Penguins all married each other, making a new race of Penguins: the TerraMount Penguin. They both loved there mountains and forests, and seeked to protect there wildlife. The Judges were soon given power and old ports, like Port Valley Ford were still used. When the rest of the UnitedTerra came in contact, TerraMount was happy to join as a Free Republic. This has made TerraMount known. It soon made TerraMount a rich state. The ports were used to trade. Diamonds and emeralds were hidden in caves. Gold and rock hidden in old mines. All this made UM a rich state. These were all traded in for tech, like Penguin OSes (the most popular OS in the state). It was in this Free Republic, that mountain biking was found. Timeline of Stuff * 1567 -- Vampenguins invade-- High Penguins drive them off. * 1589 -- Vampenguins invade-- Vampenguins in control of Western TerraMount. * 1592 -- TerraMounters retake the west. Fords and Walrusses invade. * 1678 -- Fords complete the conquest of TerraMount. * 1680 -- First "Golden Age" of TerraMount; Fords build Port Valley Ford. * 1863 -- Becomes part of PreTerra * 1915 -- Vampenguins invade; Fords hold out. * 1929 -- Dark Penguin raids begin. Nothing happans. * 1946 -- Dark Penguins drive the Fords and Walrusses out. First "Golden Age" ends. * 1967 -- Dark Penguins and natives evolve into a new type of Penguin; the Terra Mountain Penguin. "Dark Age" of TerraMount begins. * 1981 -- Explorers settle here. * 1991 -- The government is created. First laws made. Second "Golden Age" of TerraMount begins. * 2002 -- The capital is chosen. First contact with the UTR. * 2009 -- TerraMount joins the UTR. The TailBEANS gather there forces around TerraMount. * 2009 -- The 2nd Mounteese Guards and the 5th TerraMount Force Recon conduct a recon mission in Slumalia. * 2009 -- The TailBEANS cross the border, and invade. The 2nd Mounteese Guards are sent to defend the border. Sports Mountain Biking The official and standard sport is Mountain Biking. Almost exclusive to this Free State, Mountain Biking tournements are great fun. 8/10 pros say that they only do tournements for the joy of it, not for the money. It's a very good sport, and it's a good way to not destroy a lovely a world. Rugby Union Rugby Union is the second most popular sport. Stadiums are built everywhere. TerraMount has one of the best world team ever. Currently, there's a league going on. Millitary Defense Army TerraMount has a strong army. It protects the rest of the UTR, in return for becoming a Free State, and being able to trade. It's army has a history of fighting Vampenguins, Fords and Walrusses. Frosian helped reformed it by retraining and providing it with modern equipment. The army has bases across UnitedTerra, more then in TerraMount. It has a major base in New Club Penguin hidden by MT. New Club Penguin and 10 miles away from the Highsnow suburb. The army uses the same equipment used by the Frosian Army. They also make use of their own design of tank called the Ranger 16 Pie Tank, Ranger 16 Ditto Tank and the Ranger Blizzard Tank. Snowcopters and Tundracopters are also used used too but they're owned by the airforce. Transport helicopters are owned by the airforce too. The army is commanded by Field Marshall John Simons. Navy TerraMount has a small navy. They comprise of Destroyers, Frigates, Covettes, Light and Heavy Cruisers, Battleships PT boats and submarines. TerraMount have at least 3 Flame Submarines TMS Hallacall, TMS Shayshiver and TMS Conquerer. TerraMount has two aircraft carriers called TMS TerraMount and ''TMS Judge Konquer. The Westernterrain Sea King is used as in anti-submarine warfare, troop transport, search and rescue and airborne surveillance and area control. Cormorant Jump Jets are used mainly. Arcticfighter Tsunamis are rarely used. Airforce The airforce branch is the one that flys planes. However, most tests are civilian aircraft tests. It has many Multirole planes, fighters, attackers and bombers. Trivia * It was the nation that funded the Terrastar. See Also Category:rooms Category:Free Republic